Un día tenía que pasar
by feratomico
Summary: ¿Conoces como despiertan a Komui cuando no se puede de otra forma?


Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños no mios. Y tecero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su carácter porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

Cuando terminé escribir esto me pregunté por qué no había leído nunca un fic con los hermanos Lee de protagonistas, así que busqué eso en los criterios de busqueda y sí, hay 4 entre ellos hay uno publicado por allá del 2008 que se llama "Anuncio" que está bueno, pero que se parece a éste de una forma bastante inquietante para mí, así que leanlo para que se den cuenta.

* * *

Dentro de la orden oscura hay un lugar misterioso, tal vez mágico... no, eso es exagerado, pero es cierto que es muy difícil poder verlo; es el escritorio de Komui Lee, ¿por qué es difícil de ver un escritorio?, porque éste, usualmente, está completamente cubierto por papeles, de los cuáles la mayoría sólo son documentos que deben ser sellados o firmados, pero ésa no es la forma de trabajar de su dueño, su forma es... ¡que lo haga el que lo necesite!.

Hoy el dueño del escritorio está sentado en su silla detrás de el, haciendo lo que normalmente hace: está recargado en el durmiendo mientras los demás hacen su trabajo y se quejan de él.

Mientras él estaba dormido, por la puerta cruzó su asistente que además es su hermana menor quien después de saludar alegremente a todos como siempre llegó hasta estar junto a él y lo movió para despertarlo, pero no obtuvo resultados, entonces utilizó ése otro recurso que los demás usaban.

-¡Me voy a casar!- Lenalee casi le gritó al oído.

Ésa frase... esa frase que todos usaban para despertarlo o asustarlo, pero él no iba a caer ésta vez, sin embargo sentía algo malo con ésta ocasión en particular, lo analizó en su subconsciente: la frase normalmente era "Lenalee se va a casar", pero hoy había sido "me voy a casar" y la voz... la voz era la misma de su hermana.

Hacer ése razonamiento no le había tomado ni medio segundo, por lo que ya estaba bien sentado en su silla mirando como Lenalee se reía por su reacción.

-¡Vaya, es cierto que siempre caes en eso hermano!.

-¿Tu también eh?, ¿y qué es lo que sucede para que hagas eso?- Komui fingía indignación.

-Te traje café, pero deberías estar trabajando.

-Estaba- dijo el mayor orgulloso.

-¡Estabas dormido!, ¡mira tienes saliva escurriendo por la boca!.

-Es sudor por trabajar sin descansar- parecía que se convencía a si mismo, porque a los demás nada.

Lenalee supo que no lo iba a sacar de su fantasía y no lo intentó ya que estaba aquí por otra cosa.

-Hermano, ¡tengo que hablar en serio contigo sobre algo!.

-Está bien, dejaré el trabajo un momento por ti, ¿de qué se trata?.

La menor estaba un poco nerviosa, así que antes de empezar tomó un poco de aire.

-Como sabes ya no soy una niña.

-Claro que si, ¡lo eres!- afirmó Komui

-¡No!, ¡ya mido 1.70!.

-¡Eres una niña alta!- ¡éste sujeto tenía respuestas para todo!.

Lenalee lo pensó un momento y continuó con lo que venía.

-Eso te lo dije para que te fuera mas fácil, si no quieres aceptarlo es cosa tuya hermano, pero bueno... como deberías saber llega un momento en la juventud en el que te empieza a interesar el sexo opuesto.

-No te preocupes mi pequeña Lenalee, ¡todavía te falta mucho para eso!- Lenalee estrechó los ojos por el comentario, pero trató de ignorarlo y continuar.

-Éso es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí... hay un chico que me gusta- lo último lo dijo con la cara roja por vergüenza.

-Vamos hermanita, aún eres muy pequeña para eso- acá empezaba la negación.

-¡No lo soy, tengo 18 años!.

-¡Lo ves!, aún eres una niña.

-¡En muchos países ya sería mayor de edad!.

-¡Países insignificantes!.

-¡Te estás portando como un niño!- Lenalee estaba frustrada.

-¡Eso me da la razón ya que soy tu hermano M-A-Y-O-R!.

-¿No puedes ponerte serio con esto? ¡es importante para mi!- Lenalee usó uno de sus recursos, fingió el inicio del llanto.

-¡Está bien!, ya eres grande, ya no llores- Komui tuvo que ceder en ése punto.

-¿Ves cómo no te costaba nada aceptarlo?- le dijo Lena sonriendo.

-¡Eres tan mala con tu hermano mayor!- él trató de usar el llanto también, pero ella lo ignoró.

-Como te iba diciendo, hay un chico que me gusta, también es un exorcista de la orden...

-¿Quién es ese desgracia...- Interrumpió Komui pero se detuvo por la mirada que le dio Lenalee -... ése agradable sujeto?.

-No te lo diré aún, sé lo que le haces a los chicos que están cerca de mi- ante eso el mayor fingió demencia.

-¡Que va, quiero felicitarlo!- un aura negra apareció tras él.

-¡Te mentí hermano!- dijo Lena desviando la mirada.

-¡Lo sabía!, no hay forma de que mi pequeña hermana esté en esas cosas, casi me haces caer completamente.

Lenalee lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió nerviosamente.

-La verdad es que... esto tenía que decírtelo hace unos meses.

-¿Eh?.

-Hace unos meses que tengo pareja.

-¿Tu qué?, ¡pero si eres una pequeña!- al mayor de los Lee se le borraron de la cinta los últimos minutos en los que trató a Lenalee como una joven.

-Pero si hace unos momentos aceptaste que ya no era una niña!.

-¡Jamás!.

-¡Lo hiciste!.

-¡No!, ¡y no aceptaré que tengas un novio mientras vivas bajo el techo de mi orden!- Komui se levantó y golpeó el escritorio con las palmas de las manos.

-¡Pues no puedes evitarlo!.

-¡Claro que puedo, dime quien es!.

-¡No!.

Komui razonó un momento, lo mejor era preguntar para encontrar pistas.

-¿Es de tu edad?.

-¿Eh?, no!- Lenalee sospechó de la pregunta -no somos de la misma edad, pero la diferencia no es mucha y no importa.

La lista de los pulpos se hizo mas pequeña en la mente del mayor.

-¿Qué te gustó de él?.

-Su personalidad.

Solo había unos pocos que frecuentaran hablar con Lena, así que la lista era mas pequeña aún,

-¿Y qué tiene de especial?.

-¡Me encanta el color de su cabello!- ése pudo ser el peor error de Lenalee ya que entre sus amigos había tres chicos que destacaban en ese aspecto: azul, blanco o rojo.

-¿Cuál de esos tres?- Komui fijó la mirada en su hermanita y ella supo que estaba cerca.

-Te dije que no te lo diré.

-¡Entonces me encargaré de esto ya!- Komui empezó a buscar en los cajones alguno de los controles de sus robots.

-No los vas a encontrar, los escondí ayer en la noche- Lenalee notó que Komui se estaba calmando y trató de minimizar el asunto -no te preocupes hermano, voy a seguir ayudándote con tu trabajo y nada cambiará entre nosotros.

El supervisor se sintió impotente, pero después de un momento su cerebro volvió a trabajar.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo para decirme esto si están juntos desde hace meses?- Komui lanzó la pregunta exacta.

-¿Eh?... pues... yo... nosotros- ella dudó si debía responder.

-¿Ustedes qué?- presionó el mayor y la chica cedió ante lo inevitable.

-Este..._nosotros hemos estado platicando al respecto y decidimos que queremos casarnos_- lo dijo rapidísimo y en voz muy baja, apenas audible, pero las palabras le perforaron los oídos y el cerebro al mayor de los Lee.

Komui sonrió, sus anteojos se empañaron tanto que no se podían ver sus ojos, tomó la taza de café, se lo bebió completo de un sorbo... y se levantó repentinamente.

-¡¿CASARTE?- gritó tan fuerte que seguro lo escuchó el chico que hacía pareja con Lenalee y todos los presentes allí en la sección científica ,que estaban atentos a la conversación, voltearon hacia el escritorio del jefe.

-Así es hermano, mas tarde vendremos juntos para decírtelo... espero que lo hayas aceptado entonces- contestó la menor llena de vergüenza por estar bajo la mirada de todos.

-!Nada de eso, si no quieres decirme cual es, entonces los aniquilo a todos!- Komui comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero el cerebro ya no coordinaba con el resto de su cuerpo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que estrelló su cara con la madera, luego cayó de espaldas completamente noqueado.

El resto del equipo científico se reunió alrededor del cuerpo del supervisor, se miraron entre ellos y después todos ellos voltearon a ver a Lena que estaba junto al escritorio de pie y cubriéndose la boca con las manos de la impresión, pero al notar las miradas avanzó hasta su hermano, vio que seguía respirando y salió de la habitación, tenía que avisar que lo peor parecía haber acabado.

Los científicos de la orden vieron salir a Lenalee sorprendidos, luego volvieron a mirarse entre ellos y Reever tomó la palabra.

-Siempre supimos que cuando ella le dijera eso él se volvería loco... pero no creo que alguien pensara que terminaría así- los demás presentes asintieron dándole la razón, después empezaron a ayudar a Komui.

* * *

Alguna vez había visto fics que se parecían, ¡pero no me había pasado a mí!


End file.
